More than Me, Less than You
by dellappatca
Summary: My first ever drabble.   Each story is EXACTLY 100 words,  according to Word Processor.    Tyki Mikk x OC  Rated M for safety.
1. Time

The nervous tapping of an impatient foot; the frequent glance at the clock; an irritated sigh marked the sign of the girl's agitation as Tyki Mikk stumbled up to the station. "Mr. Mikk, you are severely late. I was about to leave."

The Noah-in-disguise rubbed the back of his neck, his eyes closed in a sincere smile behind his coke-bottle glasses. "Sorry, sorry." An arched eyebrow indicated he wasn't out of hot water with just an apology, so he leaned forward and planted a kiss to her forehead. "Forgive me?"

She sighed, "You're in for it when we get home."


	2. Cherry Blossoms

"**Lollie? I'm back." Tyki's voice echoed through the closed pastry shop. "Charlotte?" Taking off his top hat, he set it aside and made his way up the rickety staircase. **

**He found his love sitting at the desk, managing her finances. "Lollie." He called, making her turn. **

"**Tyki? When did you… Rather, **_**where **_**have you been? And **_**why are you wearing a suit?"**_

"_**No where important." He answered, "Just a business meeting in Edo." The Noah gathered the woman's hair as he reached into his pocket.**_

"_**Edo?" **_

"_**I got you these." He placed the stem of cherry blossoms in her braid.**_


	3. Story

The bed shifted softly as a new weight was added to it. "Lollie?" Mr. Mikk asked as the girl snuggled against the warmth of his body.

"Tell me a story?" He looked into Lollie's bright blue eyes that lit up with the lightning outside the window.

Tyki smiled, "Once upon a time, there was a man named Tyki, and he fell in love with the most beautiful girl in the world." The thunder rumbled loudly.

"Was her name Charlotte?"

"No." He lied flatly.

"Your stories suck." Lollie removed herself from the bed, "I'm making breakfast."

"Pancakes?"

"Not on your life."


	4. Rain

Tyki leaned against the wall as the rain poured outside. It never ceased to amaze him how she managed to keep customers on a dreary day like this. Then again, people always seemed to run out of bread and milk during bad weather.

Despite the rush at the counter, Tyki could still feel the occasional loving glance given to him by Lollie as she plucked some pastry from the display or rung up the customer. Maybe he could convince her to close shop earlier than normal. It had been far too long since they had pushed their separate beds together.


	5. Sword

"Lollie, I'm back." Tyki Mikk found his lover in the kitchen, flour smeared across her smiling face. "I brought you something." She cleaned her hands on a towel as she glided to his side and planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

"You're all I need."

"I know. But this is a nice bonus." He set a small bag of pure silver buttons on the table next to a rather odd souvenir. "These are for you to sell for extra money. But this old sword… I was thinking we could put it above the-"

"Absolutely not." She crossed her arms.


	6. Iris

Her large blue eyes were close to tears, and Tyki knew it, even though her face was buried behind the bouquet of irises (her favorite) he'd given to her. "I'll try to not be gone long, Lollie." Though he knew his trip would take a while. The card given to him by the Earl had quite a few names on it -not that Lollie knew the true nature of his trip.

The Noah wrapped his arms around his lover as she gave in to her emotions. "Will you write to me?"

"Every day. Will you think of me?"

"Every second."


	7. Bamboo

"My dearest Lollie.." Tyki spoke aloud as he wrote, sitting on a rock in a bamboo forest, "The trip is going well. I think I'll be done soon, so I can come back home to you." A soft breeze rustled the wings of his Teases as they fluttered around the half-conscious Allen Walker.

"D-don't brush me off like that…" The exorcist teen choked on his blood as he forced himself to his feet. Tyki frowned softly, looking at the boy.

"Try not to get any of your blood on my letter, boy. I've appearances to keep." He pocketed the note.


	8. Moon

Looking down at his own shadow, Mr. Mikk sighed softly as the train sped down the tracks. The full moon gave him enough light to see the little town nestled by the coast - his destination, though not for long. He only had one spot he needed to pop in on, and as the train came to station, he gathered what few things he had with him and disembarked.

Along the way, he stole a bouquet of flowers from the closed vendor, before coming to the pastry shop. Tapping his cane on the pane of glass nearest Her, he smiled.


	9. Shooting Star

"Oh! A shooting star!" Charlotte grabbed at Tyki's arm, her free hand jutting into the air. The Noah watched the girl as she gazed at the asteroid before shutting her eyes with a wish. After a moment, she opened them again, her brilliant blue eyes shining. "Did you wish for something, Tyki?"

He put his hand on the side of her head, pulling her temple to his lips. "I wished for the smartest, prettiest girl in the world to marry me one day."

"T-Tyki!" she blushed.

"What? Oh, you.." He laughed, "You thought I meant you?" His lie was obvious.


	10. Rice

"I don't understannnnnd." Road whined, kicking her feet in the air as she let her homework fall to the ground. Tyki looked up from his seat at the table, his half eaten chicken and rice soup still steaming. "Tyki, help me with my homework."

"Just save it for later, Road. That boy and his friends will be here soon." He pushed the bowl away from him slightly, indicating he was finished. He really wanted one of Lollie's apple pies instead of chicken and rice. Road looked over at her uncle before smiling.

"When are you gonna introduce her to us?"


	11. Wind Chimes

Wind chimes chinked in the window of the room Tyki Mikk laid in, covered to his torso in bandages and white sheets. Lollie sat in a chair, by his side, slumped over onto his bed in slumber. The soft tinkling of the glass ornaments drifted through the air as Tyki opened his eyes softly. "Where?"

Charlotte sat up, getting his soft gaze. "Tyki.." A relieved expression, followed by her hand on his face, "I'm so glad you're not dead."

"Lollie?"

"Your niece brought me here. You just rest for now. We'll talk everything when you're well."

Tyki closed his eyes.


	12. Glass

Tyki leaned his head against the cool glass of the door as he stood in the shower, the water running down his healing body. He was tired. And oh so ashamed of himself. Not only had he let his inner Noah run ramped, he had nearly died at the hands of the boy he failed to kill. And, what's worse, Lollie now knew of his secret life.

"Tyki!" He turned his head as she rushed into the bathroom. "You're not supposed to be on your feet yet." The Noah's gaze didn't focus on the woman as she helped him back.


	13. Far Away

"Why won't you even look at me?" Charlotte's voice registered in Tyki's mind as he sat in the hospital bed. "Tyki, Why are you so far away from me?"

"Why do you love me?" The question came as a shock to her.

"Tyki…" She moved so she was sitting on the bed and pivoted to face him. "What is wrong with you? Are… Are you saying you _don't love me?" Her lips parted. _

"_I shouldn't love you.. It's not right. Noahs aren't supposed to fall in love with humans."_

"_What the heck is a 'Noah?"_

_Tyki's eyes widened with shock._


	14. Butterflies

"So, these little cuties _eat people from the inside out?" Lollie asked, a Tease resting gently on her finger tip. Tyki rested his head on her shoulder as she sat in his lap. The flower meadow they were in was full of butterflies (they covered his wheelchair when the lovers finally settled together), so he decided to show Lollie his Tease. _

_She had accepted his being a Noah with an open mind and an open heart, which greatly relieved him. Now all that was left was for the Earl to approve. Apparently, Road did, otherwise, Lollie would probably be dead._


	15. Wings

A knock on the door drew Tyki's eyes from the page of the book he was reading. Carrying a fresh cake, Lollie entered the room, a soft smile on her face. "Good morning, my love."

She placed a kiss on his cheek before tending to his bandages and drawing the water for his daily bath. He had to admit, though he felt bad that she put her life on hold to take care of him, it nice was having her wait on him.

"Tyki, your bath is ready."

As she reentered, he swore he saw a pair of angel wings.


	16. Past

_Tyki ruffled the boy's hair as they sat, hunkered down in the alley way, leaning as close to the pathetic newspaper fire as they could for warmth. "Don't worry, Eeez. I'll find some work soon." He smiled to the boy._

"_Excuse me…" The Noah turned at the soft sound of a girl's voice. "I don't mean to be nosy, but you lot look frozen. I run a bakery up the road, if you'd like to come in and thaw out with some tea and bread."_

_Tyki looked to his band of misfits before smiling. "I'm Tyki. Tyki Mikk."_

"_Charlotte King."_


	17. Snow

He nearly choked on his bread as a snowball pegged Tyki Mikk in the side of the head. Turning, he caught an apologetic smile from Lollie. "It's Road's fault!" She called, instigating the female Noah to tackle her.

"Don't lie, Lollie!" Road laughed as the two girls rolled in the snow. Eventually, Charlotte pushed Road away and laid in the snow, moving her arms up and down. After a moment, she stood back up, looking at her imprint in the snow as Tyki wheeled over to them.

"Tyki!" Lollie cried, throwing her arms up.

"What?"

"You ruined my snow angel!"


	18. Night

"So, these…" Tyki shivered at the feeling of Charlotte's fingers on his chest as she traced the Noah Stigma. "..mean you're a servant of God?" Her half-closed eyes were cast to his chest as she sat on his lap, her arm draped around his neck and his around her waist.

He didn't answer as she continued to trace his torso, but instead took a long drag of his cigarette, watching as Charlotte kissed the center of the largest cross on his chest. "Did you think I would deny you?"

"No, I thought I would deny you." He kissed her lips.


	19. Day

His fingers weaved into the apron loops on her dress as he rested his head on hers, watching her cook pancakes for breakfast. "Good morning, Tyki." She paused to plant a kiss on his cheek before turning her attention back to the frying pan.

"Pancakes…" He hummed, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You're so good to me."

"What do you want?" She asked, a playful smile on her lips. Tyki chuckled before kissing the back of her neck, reaching over and moving the pancakes off the eye of the stove.

"You should open the shop a little late today."


	20. Colour

"Blue." Tyki's smile fell as he walked into his bedroom.

"Yes. It's blue." Lollie confirmed as she rubbed her nose, smearing more paint on her already covered face.

"Our bedroom is blue." Tyki observed, none too pleased.

"That's right, Love."

"And there's butterflies on the wall." He arched his eyebrow.

"See, I thought you'd like those. They look like the Tease."

"You… I… You know I sleep in here, too, right?" Tyki asked.

"It's not that bad, is it?"

"It's blue. I don't like blue."

"Road said you did, though." Lollie stated, making Tyki frown.

"I'm going to kill her."


	21. Note

"It's official." Road muttered to her uncle as she read the Honey-Do list to herself. "Lollie has you whipped."

"It's more of a mutual agreement." Tyki insisted, hauling the groceries towards the carriage. "I do tasks for her during the day, and she does _tasks for me at night."_

"_Uncle Tyki, I don't want to hear about that stuff." His niece frowned, opening the door for him. _

"_Hey, you say that, but one day, you'll be in the same spot, making a similar list out for your significant other."_

"_I don't think I would trust Allen to get the groceries."_


	22. Fire

"What am I going to do?" Lollie sobbed into Tyki's shoulder, standing outside the smoldering remains of her bakery. He petted her singed brown hair softly, rocking her gently in his arms as she mourned the death of five generations of business.

"Lollie.." He whispered as her tears slowly silenced. "It's going to be fine. We can buy you a new shop on the nicer end of town."

"Tyki, would you really do that for me?"

"I could buy the entire town with the money I have, so pick any building you want."

"Can I repaint our room blue?"

"No."


	23. Path

A trail of smoke followed Tyki as he made his way up the front steps of the new bakery. Stopping on the last step, he inhaled the smell of the pastries as if drifted onto the street from the open door. "I'm finished, Lollie."

Her head popped up from behind the counter as he called to her - he wouldn't dare step into the shop with the amount of mud on his shoes; she'd murder him with her rolling pin. "Coming." She answered.

When she stepped onto the path outside, she gasped. Tyki had lined her side walk with irises.


	24. Symbol

"Tyki..?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Come here, please." He set his newspaper aside, making his way into their bedroom.

"What's wrong?"

"Something's wrong with the walls." He looked to her, then to the walls.

"Looks fine to me."

"What're these?" She pointed to the symbols on the wall.

"Oh, those?" He asked, pocketing his hands. "I painted those on there last night. Don't you like them?"

"I.. Well.. No. But I'm not going to tell you to get rid of them, since you let me put butterflies up last time. But, what are they?" Tyki arched his eyebrow.

"Don't you play cards?"


	25. Lightning

The thunder rumbled outside as the window lit up again with another streak of light. Tyki sat in an armchair by the fireplace, reading quietly as he listened to Lollie's soft humming. She was puttering around the room, cleaning this and dusting that, trying to keep her mind off the storm right outside.

Ever since the other shop caught fire, she had be wary around lightning and storms.

As she passed in front of Tyki, he reached up and grabbed her wrist, tugging her into his embrace. "Calm down." He whispered soothingly. "That storm won't hurt you while I'm around."


	26. Silk

"Lollie?" Tyki stepped into the bedroom as he tied his steadily growing hair into a low ponytail. "Are you ready?" He found his love gazing at her reflection in the full body mirror. Her hair was up, little ringlets cascading around the pearls in her ears and around her neck. The red silk dress clung to her body as she turned to face him, making him clear his throat, wanting to tear it off her.

"Do I look presentable?" She asked, biting her red painted lip. "I've never been in a formal situation like this."

"My family will love you."


	27. Waterfall

The roar of the waterfall drowned out the couple's pleasured sighs as they sloshed together in the secluded cove. Their clothing littered the waterside, save for Lollie's dress, which hung delicately on a tree limb so as to not ruin it with dirt.

One last shudder passes through Tyki's body and he let out a grunt into the side his lover's neck as her head lolled back, eyes shut tightly.

The sound of the falling water once again registered in their minds as they floated together, entwined in each other's embraces, and he could only say two words: "My god."


	28. Memories

"What are you doing?" Tyki looked over to Lollie as he took a drag of his cigarette. She sat, hunched over a desk, scribbling into a book.

"Writing a journal." She answered,. "I want to record my memories with you."

"Record your memories?" He put his arms around her, resting his head on her shoulder. "Why're you doing that?"

"Is it weird of me to want to do this?" She asked, setting her pen down.

"Not really." Tyki shrugged, nuzzling against her hair. "Our kids can read it."

"But, I'm not pregnant.."

"Well, we can fix that."

Lollie blushed furiously.


	29. Sleep

Tyki ran his fingers through his lover's hair as she clutched his shirt, a serene expression on her sleeping face. Exhaling his lungful of smoke into the air, he placed the cancer stick back between his lips and pulled her closer to him. He couldn't sleep that night; he didn't want to miss a moment with her before he left again for his Noah duties. Not that she knew he was leaving to hunt that traitor, the 14th Noah; he was afraid the stress it would place on her would hurt their baby, growing ever so steadily in her belly.


	30. Chance

"Tyki? Are you feeling well?" Lollie asked, placing her hand on his forehead.

"I'm fine." He smiled, "Just thinking, that's all."

"About what?"

"Chance. It's a funny thing, don't you think?" He paused, "Of all the towns for my friends and I to have stopped it, it was here. Of all the alleys for us to freeze in, it was the one by your shop. And of all the people who could have offered us shelter, it was you. If one tiny thing had changed, would we still be sitting here together like this?"

She had no hesitation, "Most definitely."


End file.
